


You're Good For Him, Kid

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Laura stayed in New York, I'm horrible at tagging sorry, M/M, Peter was the alpha, Stiles is a Spark, derek and laura own a coffee shop, the sheriff knows about the supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was the alpha that bit Scott but he got his alpha powers from an alpha that passing though town. Derek and Laura were still in New York and Stiles wanted to be their emissary so he headed out to New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Good For Him, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off a prompt that i got on tumblr   
> "So I was wondering if you would write a fanfic where Laura never went back to BH and Peter got his alpha power from a rouge alpha and a hunter killed him. So Scott is turned and so Stiles knows about werewolves and his mom was a spark and so he has magic and since Peter HALE was a werewolf he guess that the rest of the family are werewolves so he makes it his mission to find them and be their emasarry and so he hunts them down as finds them in New York and he didn't tell them that he knows stuff and so he tells little white lies and Laura has complete trust in him but Derek is a little wary about Stiles and so after something dramatic happens and stiles uses magic he comes clean and crap and Derek spends more time with stiles and drops his guard and just happiness" so i hope i did this prompt justice!   
> no beta so all mistakes are my own

Stiles knew the supernatural existed. His mom was a spark and he had inherited some of her powers. Besides that, he didn’t know too much else about the supernatural and before he could have a full conversation with his mom about it, she died.

Stiles had heard about a rabid dog in the town and there was a search party for it that night in the woods. He went to Scott’s to recruit him for that night’s adventure. “Scotty my man, rabid dog, in the preserve, let’s go”

Scott turned around, unsure how Stiles even got up onto his roof and by his window in the first place. “No man, c’mon I told you I wanna actually focus on school this year and I can’t spend my free time running around the woods with you. I’m gonna use this summer to read and stuff and practice lacrosse so I can make first string this year.”

After some convincing from Stiles, the two boys were in the jeep and making their way to the preserve. They got separated when they heard a loud roar behind them and they scrambled off into different directions. Stiles was eventually caught by his dad and dragged back out to his car. The next day when he was hanging out with Scott, he noticed Scott holding his side, poking at it tenderly.

“Um Scott, whatcha doin?”

“I think I got bit by a dog last night? I came home and there was a giant bite mark on my side but I’m not sure what kind of dog it was but it was big and it hurt.”

“Ha, maybe it was a werewolf” Stiles joked, thinking about the stories his mom used to tell him when he was a little boy. He wasn’t sure if there were any werewolves in Beacon Hills but it was a possibility. Fast forward a few days later and boom, Scott was a werewolf. Stiles tried to tell him but Scott wouldn’t listen. He dove into research and tried to find out as much about werewolves as he could. He knew it. All the signs were pointing to Scott being a werewolf, if only he wasn’t being so stubborn and would listen to Stiles.

After weird experiences, like being able to hear conversations that were too far away, and smelling things he shouldn’t be, and his asthma miraculously disappearing, Scott starting to believe Stiles.

“Stiles I um… I think I’m a werewolf? I woke up in the woods this morning, half naked. And I have no idea how I got there and that huge dog bite is gone and I can do things I shouldn’t be able to and I am freaking out what is happening to me?????”

Stiles sat him down and explained the world of the supernatural. Stiles was a spark but his magic as dormant. He wasn’t going to be able to tap into his powers until he was 17, so he had a few months left before he could officially go to Deaton’s and start his training. Scott was shocked when he found out his boss was actually some supernatural teacher or something? He wasn’t sure. He stopped listening to Stiles a long time ago, trying to digest the information that he’s now part-animal.

After some more research and getting Scott to use his new powers to track down whoever else smelled like a wolf, he found out that catatonic Peter Hale was a werewolf. Stiles thought the stories about the Hales were just that, stories. He didn’t know that they were a real family of werewolves who owned the Hale land for hundreds of years. They weren’t sure how Peter bit Scott because the dude was supposedly in the hospital and hadn’t moved from his hospital bed in 5 years.

Peter tracked them down one night and cornered them in a dark alley. Scott used his new skills to protect Stiles and get Peter to talk. They found out that Peter had killed a rouge alpha that was passing though town and in a blood-thirsty craze, he went into the woods again that night and bit the first human he found, which happened to be Scott. He wanted to build a pack now and he wanted Scott to submit to him. He tried to recruit Scott to join him into going across the country to find his niece and nephew. They escaped the fire and Peter needed to find them.

“No man,” Stiles started, “First of all you are creepy, cornering two teenage boys at night. I hope you know that. And secondly, no. We’re not interested. Thanks though, creepywolf.” Stiles pushed past Peter, dragging Scott with him.

He went home that night and tried to find every news article from the night of the Hale fire. The articled mentioned the names of those who died that night and Stiles crosschecked all those names with those from yearbooks. He found that there was a Laura Hale and a Derek Hale that were clearly part of the same family, if the dark hair and gorgeous cheekbones were anything to go by. They weren’t any of the family members that had died that night and he figured that those were the niece and nephew that Peter was talking about.

Clearly there were a few Hales left. He wanted to become their emissary, as long as they weren’t anything like their uncle. The Hale name was legendary and if he could be their emissary, that’d be incredible. He figured Deaton was his best next step. He went to visit him the next day after school.

“Dr. Deaton. I know you said I couldn’t start my training yet but I have some supernatural questions for you. Do you know anything about the whereabouts of Derek and Laura Hale? I wanted to pay them a visit, maybe let them know they’re psycho uncle is out of his coma and turning random teenagers.”

Deaton gave him a strange look but nodded anyways. “I won’t say much, but I will say try New York. I’m not their emissary anymore but last I heard from keeping in touch with Laura, they had settled down in the city.”

Deaton just walked out of the room, leaving it at that. The Sheriff also knew about the supernatural. His late wife was a spark after all. Stiles explained the situation and told Stiles he could go to New York for the last month and a half of summer. He trusted his son and felt better knowing that his sister and brother-in-law were going to let Stiles stay at their place while he was in the city.

Stiles packed his bags and a few days later he was in New York. After some extensive research he found out that the siblings owned a small coffee shop in the city, which was conveniently only a block away from his aunt and uncle’s apartment. After settling in for a couple days, he made his way to the coffee shop.

“Welcome to Hale’s Café, what can I get for you today?” a beautiful dark haired woman asked. That was definitely Laura Hale. And wow she was beautiful.

“A large caramel macchiato please,” Stiles ordered.

And that was his routine. He would show up everyday at lunchtime to order a coffee and a pastry. After a week he finally met Derek. And good god if he thought Laura was attractive he was in for a whole new surprise with Derek. Derek was tall, nice muscles, dark hair, stubble lining his jaw, and expressive eyebrows adorning his forehead. Stiles would also later find out that Derek was the one who was responsible for the incredibly delicious pastries that Stiles inhaled on a daily basis.

Derek didn’t talk much but Stiles figured that after losing your whole family in a fire when you were 16 would be enough to make anyone not want to talk anymore. The longer Stiles was there, the closer he got to Derek and Laura. Laura absolutely loved him. She would always assure Stiles that Derek would come around eventually and ask Stiles out. He was going to ask how she knew he liked him but he was sure his constant staring, failed attempted at flirting, and chemo signals that he knew Laura was picking up on, gave away his secret crush.

It was pouring rain one day when Stiles ran into the coffee shop. He didn’t bring a umbrella because he figured he’d make it one block over before the rain picked up but clearly he was wrong. He stood by the door trying to shake himself dry when Derek came out from behind the counter. He pushed a sweater into Stiles’ arms as he grumpily muttered,

“You’re dripping all over our store you can go change back in the employee room and dry off.”

Stiles just nodded and made his way to the back room. Laura was in there when he got there. “Oh, sorry don’t mind me. Derek said I could change back here, hope that’s ok”

“More than ok Stiles,” Laura smiled. “You know, my brother really does like you. I don’t know why he’s so hesitant around you. Maybe it’s because he’s really attracted to you and you make him forget how to act like a normal person,” Laura smirked.

Stiles just blushed and went back out to the front of the store. He wasn’t sure how he wanted to approach the whole ‘I know you guys are werewolves and I want to be your emissary’ conversation but he knew he needed to get started on that soon.

3 weeks had passed since Stiles first got to New York and he found himself falling in love with Derek a little bit. Derek loved to bake, was a volunteer firefighter on the weekends, donated his half of the salary from the café to charity, owned said coffee shop with his sister, the list went on. The more Stiles found out about Derek, the harder he fell for him. Derek was incredible but because he was so guarded, no one really got to see his real personality.

Stiles was always proud when he would make a joke or a comment worthy enough of a snort or an actual laugh from Derek. Derek had the most beautiful smile and when Stiles heard him laugh for the first time he almost dropped down onto one knee and proposed right then and there. There wasn’t a single thing Stiles didn’t like about him and he almost felt a little bad that he was lying to them about knowing who they were.

If Stiles didn’t know about werewolves he would think they were normal but Stiles made little observations about them and he could totally tell they were werewolves. He saw Derek burn his arm when taking a batch of cookies out of the oven and a minute later the burn was gone. Derek didn’t think anyone noticed but Stiles was watching. Another time he watched Laura carry out 7 bags of garbage to the back dumpster at the same time which is something no one should be able to do, unless you’re supernaturally strong.

A week later Stiles was walking to the shop with the courage to ask Derek out on a date. He was dying to date Derek and figured that if the emissary thing didn’t work out and he had to go back to Beacon Hills alone, he might as well try and see if Derek was interested in a romantic relationship with him. As Stiles was rounding the corner, and eerie feeling settled over him.

When he walked up to the door he saw the shop void of customers, the ‘Closed’ sign flipped to the front window. When Stiles pressed his face up to the window he saw Laura and Derek backed against the counter, wolfed out, with Peter Hale standing across from them. He panicked and started pounding on the door so they’d let him in. Peter made his way to the door, opening it for Stiles.

“Mr. Stilinski, nice of you to join us. Also, next time you plan on traveling across the country to find MY family, make sure your best friend knows he isn’t supposed to tell anyone where you are. I managed to get Scott to cave just enough to find out where you were and would you look at that, you found my niece and nephew for me. So I guess I should be thanking you Stiles,” Peter said, a twisted smile on his face.

Peter turned to face Derek and Laura again and began to shift again. He was approaching the two of them, using his alpha powers to try and get them to submit to him. He knew it would be easy because omegas were easy to influence. Every wolf wanted an alpha to follow and that bond was always stronger if your alpha was a family member. Stiles was bubbling over with anger and he knew he couldn’t get involved because he would be torn to shreds if he got close to Peter.

As he stood there and got angrier, he felt an itching sensation stem from his palms and work it’s way through his body. He wasn’t sure what was happening but before he knew it, a force was shooting its way from his palms and hitting Peter right in his back. Whatever it was must have been powerful enough to stop his heart because right before Derek and Laura were about to submit, Peter collapsed on the floor.

Stiles wasn’t really sure what just happened. He knew it was his spark but he wasn’t supposed to be able to do anything with it yet. He had no training at all and he could have easily killed Laura and Derek as well. He wasn’t sure why his magic only affected Peter. He looked up to see Laura smiling and Derek just staring at him in awe.

“I …. Uh.. I don’t know what that was?? I shouldn’t be able to do that yet and I’m sorry I think I just killed your uncle on accident?” Stiles was flustered.

Laura smiled sweetly at him. “I knew you were a spark. I could smell the magic just under your natural scent. And then I did some research of my own. You’re Claudia’s son. She worked with Deaton a lot and she was always so kind to us. My mother loved her too and when we found out she passed away, we wanted to reach out but we weren’t sure how much you and your dad knew about us and we didn’t want to look suspicious if we were just a random family going to the Sheriff’s house to apologize for the loss of his wife and our emissary in training.”

Stiles couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Laura knew his mom and apparently his mom was training to be an emissary. Stiles started to get a bit emotional and before he knew it, Laura was hopping over the counter to pull him into a big hug. Stiles wiped away a few tears and looked up to see Derek still standing there.

“Laura, uh, what’s up with your brother…?” Laura turned around to see Derek still frozen on the spot, clearly trying to process everything that just went down.

Derek finally spoke. “You’re the Stilinski kid? Oh god how did I not know? Your mom never stopped talking about you. She was so proud of you and wanted to introduce you to us one day but then she got sick and then…” Derek trailed off.

Stiles wasn’t really sure what to say to that so he just nodded his head a couple times before sitting down to recover from the fact that he just took out an alpha werewolf and his spark had decided to show off early. Laura brewed him a cup of coffee and let Stiles and Derek talk alone. After silently sipping his coffee for a few minutes, Stiles finally spoke up.

“So I came over here today to ask you out on a date but then all this happened and I’m not really sure if it’s still appropriate to ask you on a date but I’m gonna do it anyways because clearly I’ve never been good at doing things at the right time,”

Stiles smiled. Derek just shyly nodded his head as a response.

“Really wait omg really? You will?” Stiles was enthusiastically fumbling around in his seat. He didn’t Derek was actually going to say yes!

The last few weeks that Stiles spent in the city were filled with cute little dates. He and Derek walked downtown at night, stopping to buy ice cream or hot dogs or whatever Stiles wanted. They’d visit museums and parks, trying to get the most out of the city. Stiles was so happy and he wasn’t sure what was going to happen when he left to go back home. He was so happy with Derek and he didn’t know if long distance worked, especially when the relationship was this new.

He was starting to pack up his bags when Derek stopped by to talk. He knew they’d have to talk about it soon because Stiles was leaving in 3 days.

“So, I wanted to talk to you about something. About us.” Derek started.

Stiles was so sure that this was Derek about to break it off. He knew it was too good to last and even if Stiles went back to New York for college, that wasn’t for another 2 years and by then, Derek might have already found someone else. Derek must have noticed the rise in Stiles’ heartbeat and he stopped Stiles from overthinking too much.

“Wait no Stiles it isn’t a bad thing. I was actually coming here to talk to you about me moving back to Beacon Hills. Laura and I love the city but it’s hard to wolf out and run while you live in such a populated city. And now that Peter’s out of the picture, Laura and I were thinking about moving back. Beacon Hills is our home and we technically own the land still, as the only remaining Hales.”

Stiles couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Derek was going to move back and they’d get to stay together and it was all good! He jumped up from the ground and launched himself into Derek’s arms and pulling him in for a kiss. Derek just laughed against Stiles lips. He stayed for dinner that night before leaving to get started on the paperwork for selling the coffee shop and packing up his and Laura’s place.

When Stiles got back he only had a week before school started. He filled his dad, Scott, and Deaton in on everything that went down in New York. The sheriff was pleased that Stiles was happy for once, and Scott was a little excited to get some guidance from an alpha. Stiles went on and on about how great Laura was and even Scott was looking forward to meet her.

It was mid-September when Derek and Laura made the move back to California. They bought out an entire abandoned apartment building that backed on to the preserve so they would have easy access to the woods. After they got settled, Stiles found himself there more often that not. He was really starting to fall for Derek, hard. Derek slowly started to drop his guard around Stiles and it was the best thing. Stiles loved when his boyfriend would joke around with him and be sarcastic, or hold him close at night and talk about his family. Derek had never been this close and comfortable with anyone is years and even Laura was impressed. She pulled Stiles aside one night to thank him for it.

“I just wanted to say thank you. Derek hasn’t been this happy since he was 16 and even then, he wasn’t this happy. And all the time we spent in New York, I could never get him to talk about our family. It’s good for him to finally get to talk about them with a smile on his face rather than with guilt and anger. So thank you. You’re good for him, kid.”

Stiles didn’t know what to say to that so he just gave her a big hug.

As the year went on, Laura grew into her alpha role, even turning a few more kids. Scott told her about Isaac, Erica, and Boyd’s situations and she agreed that they could use a fresh start. Their little pack started to grow after that. Scott met Kira, Allison was wearily let back in after her’s and Scott’s breakup, finally getting together with Isaac. Lydia seemed to have a thing for Laura and it looked like the attraction was mutual because she became a part of the pack without hesitation. It helped that she had some powers to contribute to the pack as well. They found out that Peter had a daughter and when they tracked her down, she was welcomed into the pack with open arms.

Their pack started to turn into a family and it was something that they all really needed. They all needed a family. Stiles and Derek were going strong too. It was a couple years later and the night before graduation when Derek gave Stiles his present.

“So, I didn’t know what to get you but I think you’ll like this. And there’s an extra ticket in there so you can take your dad or Scott or someone…”

Stiles opened the envelope and inside was 2 plane tickets to Italy. That year’s emissary convention was in Rome and Stiles was planning on going but didn’t want to ask his dad for the money so he was starting to accept that he wasn’t going to be able to go. But Derek had booked him a hotel room where the convention was, and the plane ticket wasn’t set to return back home for another week and a half after the convention was over, meaning Stiles had that much time to explore the city. He was speechless, mouth open while he kept flitting his eyes between the tickets and Derek’s face. Derek had a shy smile on his face, hoping his boyfriend liked the present.

“Derek you big idiot I’m taking you with me I hope you know that. This is the most incredible thing anyone has ever given me and I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you for this but I love you so much. So so so damn much.”

He leaned up give Derek a sweet kiss, hoping it was conveying just how much he loved him. They set off for Italy a couple weeks after graduation.

The convention was busy and Stiles loved it. He was so proud that he could walk around and introduce himself as ‘Stiles Stilinski, Hale Pack Emissary’. People were impressed with him and wanted to talk with him about possibly starting some relationships and bonds with their packs.

The following week and a half was the best of Stiles entire life. Derek turned into a complete romantic, holding Stiles’ hand as they walked through the city, leaning over to kiss him every few minutes. Stiles had never seen this openly romantic side of Derek but he figured being in a totally different country where no one they knew was around, definitely had something to do with it.

They were sitting at dinner one night when Derek spoke up. “I hope you know how much I love you Stiles. I know I usually don’t show it a lot while we’re in public or around the pack, but I do. I love you so much it scares me. After everything that happened with me in the past, I didn’t think I would ever find love again or even deserve it. I’m not completely sure that I deserve you but you’re still here and you love me for some unknown reason and I just wanted to say thank you I guess. Thank you for loving me Stiles.”

Tears were streaming down Stiles’ face because if anything, he wasn’t the one who deserved Derek. Derek was incredible and amazing and could get quite literally anyone he wanted and Stiles always wondered why Derek chose him. But they both had each other and that was enough. There was no foolproof guarantee that the two of them would be together forever but one look at how in love those two were and no one had any doubt about the two of them.

-end

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
